


another one

by plnkman



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkman/pseuds/plnkman
Summary: he knows he gets away with murderswallows up your heart of goldand i don't know just where we've got to go
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 23





	another one

**Author's Note:**

> he knows he gets away with murder  
> swallows up your heart of gold  
> and i don't know just where we've got to go

"Do you want this?" He asks softly, taking his thumb and rubbing the pad across Jesse's bottom lip. "As much as I do?"   
"I don't know what I want, Mr. White," Jesse breathes.  
He can't give him the answer he wants right now. His hands are distracting. His favorite spots to touch are beneath Jesse's chin, his mouth, his chest, and right around his pelvis. He doesn't stop once he starts.  
"Uh.. respect is a first,"   
"Okay, Jesse," he huffs.  
He moves his hands away and rushes to unbuckle his belt.   
"I'm going to respect you based on how good you are at this."   
He gives a knowing nod, and feels Jesse's reluctance.   
Jesse drops to his knees. He closes his eyes, feels Walter running his fingers through his hair. He holds Jesse close to his groin, both hands grasping the back of his head, fingers spread apart. He grunts, shoves him further - then lets him go.   
"Okay, okay," he pants beneath Jesse's gasp for air. 


End file.
